customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Fun
(Back with the evil pirates, the pirates come out of the forest with their loots) * John Silver: C'mon men, it's back to blighty now, lads! * Polly Lobster: The treasure's all ours! * Clueless Morgan: Split up, c'mon, get in the boat! * (They head to where the Hispaniola is, but then Polly Lobster speaks) * Polly Lobster: Long John, look! The ship! * John Silver: What are they doing here? (notices) There's no one on board! * (They all gasp as it is heading to them) * Mr. Dark: It's coming straight for us! (gasping) It's the ghost of Captain Flinty! * (They all run and shriek as Long John Silver looks furiously at them) * John Silver: Come back, you cowards! (frustratedly) Hawkins... * (Up on the ship, as they near the cliff, Gonzo spots two familiar figures) * Gonzo: Look, it's the captain and the pig! * Rizzo: Oh, dear! * Jim: Head for these cliffs! * Samuel Arrow: (salutes) Head for the cliffs, Squire. * Fozzie: Aye, aye! Oh! * Bunsen: Oh, Beakie, Beakie. Look, look! * Gonzo: I think we're going to need a net. Come along! * (The net is brought out as they prepare. All while the pirates below are forced back by Long John Silver) * John Silver: Get back there, you yellow-bellied bilge rats! I'm not losing that treasure now! Get out! * (With the ones being held are fighting as the rope Smollett is on is breaking) * Jim: Easy now...easy... * Rizzo: Careful! * Benjamina: Farewell, my captain. * Bunsen: We have him! Yes! * (Then, the rope breaks as the two fall) * Two: Aahhhh!!!! * (Unfortunately, they fall to the ship, making Samuel Arrow frown at Beaker) * Rizzo: Ah! * Gonzo: Oh, dear! * (They both look as they see Waldorf and Statler holding the two) * Statler: Waldorf, you old fool! We're heroes! We saved the pig and the frog. * Waldorf: Well, it was no use to save the movie! * Jim: (grins) Welcome aboard, Captain Smollett! * Samuel Arrow: And welcome to your lady pig friend. * Gonzo and Rizzo: (point to the trees) Watch out! * (With the pirates, Long John Silver are trying to bring his men back. It's too late since the ship smashes to the forest, where Benjamina Gunn and Abraham Smollett are dropped from the ship figure-builders. Abraham Smollett and Benjamina Gunn get up as they look at the ship. Back on the ship, near the exit, Mr. Samuel Arrow, holding onto the ropes, looks at the others) * Samuel Arrow: The captain must have his sword! * (He swings from the rope that is attached to the ship as Jim Hawkins swings into action) * John Silver: Fight, you idiots! * (With the eagle general, he sees Captain Smollett and Benjamina Gunn in danger as Spotted Dick tries spearing him. The captain catches it, slicing the spear while Benjamina kicks Spotted Dick on the groin) * Benjamina: Alright, no more Miss Nice Guy. * (She heads to Easy Pete, who is holding a piece of gold) * Benjamina: No one maroons me and gets away with it! * (She kicks the pirate on the chest. Then turning to Black-Eyed Pea, who is kicked in the face by her, but is blasted by Benjamina. With Smollett and Mr. Arrow, the two continue fighting as Smollett chats with him a little) * Smollett: Good to see you alive, Mr. Arrow. * Samuel Arrow: Thank you, captain. * (With Squire Trelawney, Gonzo and Rizzo, they also swing onto the ropes. The stable catches fire and he is rescuing the horses as one of them hits his head; the result makes him blind) * Fozzie: Oh, what am I gonna do? * (With Calico Jerry, he taunts Jim as he gulps) * Calico Jerry: C'mon! * Jim: C'mon, you! * (The boy and Calico Jerry's swords collide as Jim incidentally hits Calico Jerry) * Calico Jerry: I'm sorry! * (With Gonzo, he is fighting Jacques) * Jacques: En garde! * Gonzo: (panics) Aahhhh!!!! * (The roach does a stance as Gonzo speaks) * Jacques: My house is your house. I'll make cheese out of you! (points his sword) C'mon! * (He kicks him as Gonzo lays a few gifts, opening them to reveal Christmas presents. He throws them, pinning him down) * Gonzo: Cockroach!! * (With Jim, he and Calico Jerry are yet fighting) * John Silver: C'mon, Jerry, he's just a child! * (Jim kicks him in the groin, making him fall on the floor as Clueless Morgan panics) * Clueless Morgan: Aahhhh!!!! (backs away) Uncle! Uncle! (falls down) I'm dead!